Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $11.0\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$15$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.0\%} \times {\$15} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.0\%$ is equivalent to $11.0 \div 100$ $11.0 \div 100 = 0.110$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.110$ $\times$ $$15$ = $$1.65$ You would pay $$1.65$ in sales tax.